Water Dance
by XNightWishX
Summary: Naruto gets dumped by Sakura. While on a walk to clear his mind, he comes a across a women. A women dancing on water. May or May not be future Lemons haven't decided yet, but rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN NARUTO. DON'T SUE MEH.**

Ch. 1

"Naruto, we need to talk..." Sakura began

"Sure...Sakura...what's up?" Naruto saidbetween bites of Ramen.

"Well, Naruto, It's about Sasuke... And me."

Naruto stopped eating and looked up at Sakura. "Well ever since he came back, we've gotten, well you know, closer. And well. Naruto, I love you. I always will, but, but the way I love him. You're one of the sweetest people I've ever met, but I can't deny the way I feel about Sasuke. And we can still but friends, but I just don't think we can be a couple anymo-"

"Say no more Sakura." Naruto smiled. "I understand."

"Naruto, you don't have to be like that, you can tell me how you really fe-."

"I'll see you around Sakura, okay?"

Sakura sighed. "Sure, Naruto." Sakura left the Ramen shop and started walking" Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" Sakura called.

Naruto left too. He looked up at the night sky, counting the stars our of boredom as he walked to who knows where. He thought about Sakura. When Sasuke had left, Naruto and Sakura had grown much closer. Sakura had finally admitted her love for him. They had been a couple just before they finally brought Sasuke back. But even as a couple, they would give each other pecks on the cheeks, hold hands and train together. They didn't have much to talk about, they would eat at the Ramen shop sometime and then Naruto would walk her home. Naruto was so happy that Sakura was finally hers, . But then he lost her. To Sasuke.

But Naruto, wasn't going to waste his time feeling sorry for himself. In the end, Sakura's happiness is what he truly cared about, and if she's happy with Sasuke, so be it. Naruto ran into the forest jumping from tree to tree, feeling the cool breeze hit his face, not knowing nor caring where he was going. He stopped when he came across a waterfall, the water was warm. He splashed it on his face. He looked up, squinting his eyes, to make sure what he was seeing was real. A women, dancing on the water. Like the women he had seen that night 5 years ago in search for the bikochu beatle. This women's hair was longer however, she was taller, and curvier, a perfect hourglass figure. A beautiful sight it was, her dance. Naruto couldn't get a good look at her face, he tried to get closer without disturbing her. On a small boulder he found some clothes. A white a lavender jacket, with black sweatpants.

"Hinata's clothes..." Naruto muttered. He looked at the dancing women. Hinata is the women dancing on the water? Was she the one from his childhood as well? Naruto couldn't believe it. He never realized how beautiful she was. "Hi-" Naruto shouted before covering his mouth, just now realizing what he was doing. He hid behind the one of the boulders. The sounds of the splashes from her water danced stopped. Naruto slowly looked up again. She was gone, along with her clothes. Naruto shrugged and let out a great big yawn, before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. DON'T SUE MEH.**

CH.2

_ That voice.. I know that voice anywhere! Was it really him? He's the last person I would want to see me like that! I don't know if I could ever look at him the same,_ Hinata thought to herself. She shivered. She was cold and wet, and unbelievably embarrassed. _Maybe it wasn't him_, she thought. She thought about the last time, Naruto saw her, five years ago._ He didn't know it was me then, but what if he saw my clothes! And it almost sounded like he was about to shout my name! _"Why me? Why me? What am I going to do?" she mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Hinata! Over here!" Hinata froze._ Oh no!_ "Hey Hinata, what's up? Isn't it late for you to be out?"

"..." The paralyzed Hinata didn't respond.

"You alright?" Naruto put her hand on her shoulder. Hinata shivered.

"N-Naruto. I w-was just on m-my way home."

_She knows.._ Naruto though. Hinata had always been shy around him, but never this timid." W-well I'll s-see you later, N-Naruto."

"Hinata, wait" Naruto grabbed her hand. Her lavender eyes met his blue ones. "I was just wondering around, you know, in the forest... And I saw the waterfall... Naruto looked down at his feet, trying hard not to blush. "I just don't want you to think I'm a peeping tom or anything, it's just that you looked so..."

"I-its okay, N-Naruto. I'm the own who should be ashamed." Hinata turned around and started walking, quicker than before, it wasn't long before Naruto grabbed her hand again.

"No, you shouldn't! You were beautiful!" Hinata faced Naruto again. Naruto turned his head, embarrassed." I-I mean your dance was beautiful."

_He called me beautiful... _Hinata's cheeks turned bright red. Her heart was pounding. She was nervous, embarrassed, timid, excited, but most of all, happy. "I-I'm, already late. I-i'll see you later. Okay, Naruto?" she smiled.

Naruto smiled back. "Yeah, goodnight, Hinata." Naruto ran in the opposite direction.

_He called me beautiful...He called me beautiful!_ Hinata repeated over and over in her head.


End file.
